


A New Life

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [147]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It takes losing you for Dean to realize what he needs to do to be happy with you.





	A New Life

“Dean…we don’t have to do this”.

“Yea-we do. It’s safer this way”, he muttered, swallowing thickly as he took one last look at you lying in the hospital bed, before walking down the hallway, each step feeling heavier than the other. But it had to be done.

You’d almost died tonight, and there was no way he’d risk your life again. 

So-he’d do what he thought was best. He’d let you live a life without hunting. A life without danger.

A life without him.

Even if it broke him completely.

“Shit-I’m so sorry I’m late”, you panted, quickly rushing to get your coat off and sitting down at your desk.

“It’s ok, sweetie. Not like there’s been many customers”.

You nodded, feeling slightly better as you logged on and sat there, not sure what to do.

“So…are there any houses that need cleaning? Any viewings I should set up?”

Becky quickly grabbed her notebook, looking through it, before she nodded.

“Yea-set up a viewing for 268 Bluebottle Road”.

Your eyebrows furrowed, looking at her in confusion.

“The house next door to mine? Someone’s finally gonna buy it?”

“Apparently. Three dudes. Now-you know I’m not one to gossip, but the way I saw it…there was definitely something going on between the three of them”.

You scoffed lightly, a smirk on your face.

“Really? Like…a gay threesome couple?”

“Maybe. I mean, there was just something there. They were all way too close to each other. I don’t know though”.

You nodded, slightly interested, but not too invested in the personal lives of potential house owners.

All you needed to do was make the sale. What they did in their own time was up to them.

“Hi. You must be…Mr’s Way, Pellissier and Bryar?”

The two tallest ones looked to the trench-coat cutie, a slight look of distaste on their faces.

“Uh-yea. Hi”, one of them muttered, holding his hand out to you.

You looked up at him, his mesmerizing eyes immediately making you forget just what you were here to do.

He looked so…familiar. Safe. 

And when you looked into his eye, you felt as though you belonged. Which was strange, seeing as you were sure this was the first time you’d ever seen him.

You were so lost in them, you hadn’t realized you were blatantly staring, the men waiting for you to do something.

“Y/n?”

The sound of his voice brought you back, looking at him in embarrassment.

“Sorry. You just-you look familiar. Have we…have we met before?”

He shook his head, a strangely sad look on his face.

“No-I’m pretty sure I’d remember if we’d met before”.

You grinned, feeling the heat rising to your face.

“Why thank you”.

A strangely comfortable silence fell between the two of you, the other two men watching on, a smile on their faces.

“Anyway-you wanna see the house?”

He nodded, following behind you as you started rambling about the house and its history.

But he wasn’t listening to any of that.

All he was focusing on was you. The way you looked better than ever.

No bags under your eyes. You looked like you’d been eating properly, as opposed to catching a quick snack whenever you had the time.

You walked like any normal person, no longer having to limp after some damn monster decided to break one of your legs.

You just looked…alive.

And that was something he’d never truly seen before.

He’d seen you smile. He’d seen you cry. He’d seen you laugh till you could barely breathe.

But there was never a moment in time that he saw you looking as normal as you did.

And seeing you looking so happy now that you were no longer hunting was all he needed to see to make his mind up.

“We’ll take it”.

You turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Uh-I’ve barely shown you the house”.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s perfect”, he insisted, knowing he’d be living right next door to you.

And he knew right from the moment you stared into his eyes, you’d fall for him all over again.

Except this time around, you’d live a new life of happiness and love, with no monsters coming for any of you.


End file.
